Wait For Me, Erza
by Weeping Blood
Summary: Jellal's stubbornness may lead to Erza's heartbreak. Jerza One-shot


A/N: Jerza is literally the best couple in FT, it gives me so many mixed emotions. Ugh. here's a lame mushy-gushy romance one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, blah blah.

* * *

There she laid in her bed, sleeping soundly. He couldn't help but admire the way her beautiful scarlet locks laid on her face. She managed to look flawless even in her sleep.

A small smile found it's way on his lips. He had stood with Erza for the night, since it's been a while since they saw each other. They didn't do much, other than talk and reminisce about good times they had together. They talked, joked around, laughed, and eventually fell asleep. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder while they sat on her couch, and he took the liberty of carrying her in his arms and putting her in bed. He didn't mind sleeping on the couch, it was quite comfortable.

Jellal leaned down in front of her bed, and watched her more closely. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and couldn't resist twirling strands of her hair between his fingers. Soft, smooth, and the sweet scent of strawberries. He admired every feature on her face, her hair, her eyes, her cheeks, and her lips.

The lips he wished he could kiss.

No, he knew that was selfish thinking. He swore not to fall in love with someone in the light, yet he's been in love with this woman for as long as he could remember.

Hazel orbs fluttered open and met with his, a warm smile grazing her lips. ''Good morning.'' her hand caressed his cheek. He felt a shiver go down his spine at her touch, the odd sensation of her touch.

Their gazes locked on each other, faces only inches apart. ''How you feeling Erza?''

''Great, since you're here with me.'' She replied honestly, and he noticed a small blush that rose on her cheeks. He cursed Mavis for how adorable she looked right now.

He pressed his forehead against hers, and his hand caressed her cheek. ''I had fun with you last night.'' Jellal said in a soft tone.

''Me too.'' She licked her lips, her fingers interwining with his blue locks. Their lips got closer to each other, he knew what she was trying to do.

Why wasn't he trying to stop her?

No, he couldn't let her do this.

* * *

Erza couldn't resist kissing those lips that she longed for.

She could smell his fragrance, the scent of cologne. She loved it. Pulling him closer, she went to press her lips against his.

Mixed emotions, anxiety.

He stopped her.

He held her face back before their lips touched. She blinked, puzzled by his refusal.

''N-No... Erza.'' She could sense the unease in his voice, as if he was unsure whether or not this was right.

''Why not?'' Disappointment was evident in her voice, why did he always reject her? Believe it or not, it hurts her to not be able to be with the one person she loves so dearly.

''I have to go.'' He quickly stood up, and grabbed his cape from a coat rack before rushing out the door.

She frowned, laying in her now empty apartment. It was a lot more comfortable with him in it. ''Jellal...'' she sighed.

Maybe she was wrong for suddenly coming on to him like that.

* * *

Damnit, such an idiot.

He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. 'Why did I back away from her and just leave?'

Cursing his actions, and letting out a frustrated groan he decided it was time for him to just leave. No point in staying here anymore.

''Jellal, wait.'' the sound of Erza's voice reached his ears.

_'No, no. Please leave.'_ he just couldn't face her after his idiotic actions.

He heard footsteps coming towards him, then coming to a stop. She was behind him.

''Jellal...''

* * *

Her heart was practically beating out her chest, her palms feeling sweaty. Damnit, why did he have to make her feel so vulnerable?

''I'm sorry...'' She held her arm anxiously, her gaze drifting to the side. ''I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.''

* * *

Uncomfortable? No, the exact opposite. He wanted to hold her in his arms and just make love to her the whole day.

Jellal let out a soft chuckle, ''Don't apologize Erza, I'm just a coward.''

It was true. He was scared. He loved her so much it was frightening, a guy could only have but so much self control.

A lowlife criminal, with a Queen like Erza. She didn't deserve to have her image tainted because of him. No.

''...How do you feel about me?'' She asked nervously.

It wasn't everyday you would see Erza Scarlet in such a state. One false move and he could easily shatter her. He didn't want to hurt her anymore.

''Erza...'' He opened his mouth to say something, but the feeling of arms wrapped around him from behind caused him to freeze.

* * *

''I know you're busy quite often, and so am I but...'' She started biting down on her bottom lip, and leaned her head on the back of his cape.

''I just... want you to know that I love you.'' Erza spoke, and clutched a bit of his cape in her fist. ''I love you so much Jellal, and it hurts sometimes how you never... never...'' she stumbled over her words.

'Just say it!' Her inner voice yelled. He kept making her feel nervous, she felt so unlike herself. ''Why won't you kiss me?''

''Do you really not feel anything for me, Jellal?'' her voice cracked, she kept trying to hold her tears back.

The silence he was giving her, it just made her more mad. Why wasn't he saying anything?

* * *

Lord Zeref have mercy on his soul. Looks like he would have to atone for the sin he was about to commit.

He wanted her to be happy... but he was only hurting her more by pushing her away. He knew he was being an idiot right now, pretending to be oblivious. He knew what she wanted.

What they both wanted.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. ''Am I really worth it?'' He asked, still staring into her eyes.

Her eyes widened, ''What are you saying?''

''Am I really worth all the trouble you put in for me?'' He grasped her shoulders a little tighter, ''Am I?''

''Of course you are, if you weren't then why would I be outside standing in front of you right now?'' A tear slipped down her cheek while she smiled, ''Stop asking such stupid questions and just tell me the truth.''

He stared silently at her for a moment, a chuckle and a tint of red rose on his cheeks. ''You make things so difficult.''

''You do too.''

He pressed his lips firmly against hers, his fingers brushing through her scarlet locks. Erza finally cracked, she couldn't hold back the tears she held in. Her cheeks stained with tears, and Jellal gently brushed them off with his thumb.

With a sniffle, she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Jellal pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her form. ''I have to go, Erza.'' he murmured softly in her ear.

''When will you be back?'' She mumbled softly back.

She pulled away from the embrace, and Jellal took her hand and kissed it gently against his lips. ''I don't know, but when I get back I want to ask you something.''

Heat rushed to her cheeks as she felt his lips on her hand, they felt soft on her skin. ''R-Really, what are you going to ask me?''

''Wait for me, and you'll see.'' He smiled warmly at her, a sight that caused her heart to skip a beat. Her lips gaped open slightly, then formed into a smile.

''I will.''


End file.
